


Playing Matchmaker

by MarieBoheme



Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bad Matchmaking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Matchmaking, ShuMako Week 2020, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/pseuds/MarieBoheme
Summary: Ann can't help but notice the chemistry between her leader and strategist. She tries to intervene in their relationship with expected results. Written for Day 4 of ShuMako Week 2020: Free Day.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Series: ShuMako Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601722
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65
Collections: ShuMako Week 2020





	Playing Matchmaker

Takamaki Ann prided herself on being a good judge of character. On being able to read things in people that would often go unnoticed by others. As an attractive teenage girl, that sixth sense was essential to staying safe; she needed to be able to identify the malicious intentions of others, lest they take advantage of her good nature for nefarious purposes. It was also part of what made her such a great friend, something that Shiho had reaffirmed repeatedly over their years together.

And so, it had not gone unnoticed to her that two members of her team had been especially growing close, brought together through palace infiltrations and trips into Mementos, as well as through strategy meetings and casual hangouts outside of school. Close in a way that signaled to Ann that they would be interested in becoming more than friends if given the chance.

She vividly remembered the first time she noticed that spark, an inkling of an attraction, between their leader and his second in command. Right after Makoto had joined the Phantom Thieves and the first time they entered the Metaverse after her awakening, the look on Joker’s face when he bestowed Queen with her code name was nothing short of love-struck. And the smile she had given him in return as she praised him for his suggestion hinted at a mutual captivation on her part. Not that either of them was likely to have realized their attraction towards each other just yet. 

As they traveled through Kaneshiro’s palace, Ann would often catch Makoto admiring Ren in battle. Particularly during a fluid transition between personas or when he landed a rather impressive hit with his blade. While the rest of the team would roll their eyes whenever Joker adjusted his gloves and flexed his biceps, Makoto seemed to be in awe of his form even when she would scold him for acting recklessly. Not to mention that during their trek through Futaba’s palace, she noticed how they would often huddle together just the two of them during breaks in a safe room. More often than not, a little closer than was usually necessary for a simple strategy meeting.

Ren on his part had been more transparent with his attraction for their oldest member, at least as far as Ann was concerned. On more than one occasion, she’d seen him eyeing Makoto for a little too long, once catching him in the act after which he’d immediately darted ahead, obviously flustered at having being seen staring not so innocently at his second in command. 

All in all, there was definitely a mutual appreciation and affection between the two that Ann had a hard time believing would remain platonic for much longer. 

So when Ren mentioned one afternoon that he’d been playing the role of Makoto’s pretend-boyfriend, she couldn’t help herself from prying further.

“Are you sure that it’s really just pretend?” she’d asked innocently. “You two sure have seemed to be getting closer lately.”

Ren had rapidly changed the subject, avoiding eye contact as his face and neck showed hints of a blush at her inquiry.

That settled it. There was no question in Ann’s mind that their two leaders would make the perfect couple. And if they weren’t going to realize in on their own, she would just need to do it for them. 

* * *

Before Ann could move forward with her scheming, they needed to first make their way through Futaba’s palace. Then, they’d been distracted helping the young girl socialize and get acclimated to the group. Not to mention that she had her own burgeoning career to keep her busy.

But her intent to play matchmaker was quickly placed back on track during the group’s beach trip. Ren probably thought he was being inconspicuous as he watched Makoto set up their space for the day, but his infatuation was obvious to Ann. He was not one to leer at every pretty girl like Ryuji; there were definitely deeper feelings at play here. She just needed to figure out if Makoto felt the same way before deciding to put a plan into motion. 

“You know what I noticed?” She asked as inconspicuously as she could muster during her banana boat ride with the other two girls later in the afternoon. “The boys have been looking pretty fit lately. Especially Ren. I hear he’s been training with Ryuji and it shows. He’s been looking good. Don’t you think so, Makoto?”

While Futaba eyed her strangely from off to the side, the older girl mumbled something about not having noticed. The blush forming on her cheeks said otherwise.

Later, while chatting with Makoto on a large beach towel they’d set out, she noticed her attention straying in a particular direction with a noticeable smile. Following her friend’s line of sight, she was amused to see that she was observing Ren help Futaba build a sandcastle. Did it make Makoto happy to witness Ren’s nurturing and playful side? How adorable.

The moment was ruined by a loud groan from behind them. “What a waste of a day! It’s been hours and I didn’t get a single phone number.”

Ann rolled her eyes as Ryuji forced himself between the two of them, landing on the towel with a powerful thud. “Maybe you’d have more luck if you stopped scaring girls off by being a creepy perv.”

He leaned back so his elbows were flat against the ground. “Nah, it’s not my fault this time. I’m dealing with a bunch of dead weight.” He gestured towards Ren on the beach with Futaba and Yusuke, who was off to the side trying to keep his lobsters in check.

“Oh, was Ren trying to pick up girls as well?” Makoto asked, her gaze once again focused on the duo. “A-along with you and Yusuke I mean?”

Ann wished she could punch Ryuji in the arm. Way for the stupid brute to ruin everything. She could see the disappointment on Makoto’s face clear as day.

Ryuji shrugged. “Not really. He just followed us around while Yusuke creeped out a bunch of girls by talking about how symmetrical their faces were. I thought Ren would have more game than that but he didn’t seem into it.”

Makoto seemed relieved, smiling once again as she watched Futaba overturn a bucket of sand on Ren’s head. 

_Huh,_ she thought. _I guess Ryuji didn’t ruin things after all._

* * *

“I need you to do me a favor.” 

“A favor? What do you think I am, your errand boy?”

Ann rolled her eyes, looking around to make sure that the others were still near the carousel waiting for their luggage. She’d been hoping for the opportunity to confront Ryuji before they departed for Hawaii, but he’d shown up at the airport too close to take-off. “Can you just listen for once? It’s something really easy. Even for you.”

“Yeah, that’s a good way to get a guy to do something for you. Insult him first.” Despite the hostility, he gave her his attention. “Well? What is it?”

“I want to know something about Ren, and I figure you might know the answer.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “That’s it? Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

She crossed her arms in front of her with a pout. “Cause it’s the kind of thing that might be embarrassing coming from a girl.” Ryuji gave her a perplexed look but didn’t prod further. “Has Ren ever told you if he...likes anyone?”

His eyes widened, followed by a slightly disgusted look. “What you asking that for? We don’t talk about that stuff.”

Ann didn’t believe him for a moment. She knew that guys liked to discuss girls, and if Ren had confided in anyone it would be Ryuji. But she wasn’t going to argue with a stubborn Sakamoto, especially since the others could be heading their way at any moment. “Well, can you just ask him then? Or at least ask him what kind of girl he likes?”

“Eff that!” He scoffed at her. “Just go ask him yourself!”

“Everything okay?” They both spun around to find Makoto looking at them inquisitively. Ann put on what she hoped was a convincing, unassuming smile. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji waved off her concern. “Just Ann being stupid. As usual.”

She punched him on the shoulder and he yelped, glaring daggers at her as she scowled back at him. 

Makoto sighed. “It’s going to be a long trip, isn’t it?”

* * *

If Ann couldn’t rely on Ryuji to get her the information she needed, then she would just take care of it herself. And there was no time to waste.

“If they’re equally nice? Then it would have to be the one with the hotter bod.”

Ann sighed loudly at how spectacularly Ryuji had put his foot in his mouth. Did he ever think things through before saying them? “So looks _are_ what’s most important to you.”

“What!?”

“Your first answer was just superficial. The second answer was your true belief. Huh, so you really are that kind of guy...” She couldn’t hide the disappointment in her voice. 

“That ain’t fair!” If she was being honest with herself, she felt bad at times about the way she teased Ryuji. But he often deserved it considering how creepy and obtuse he could be, especially when she knew he could be better.

Ann ignored his outburst, turning over to look at Ren, who had been silent their entire exchange. “And what about you, Ren? C’mon, spill the beans. What kind of girl is your type?” She heard Ryuji make an outraged noise from the floor.

“Someone smart.” He was still staring at the ceiling, unphased that her line of questioning had been turned his way.

Ann rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t let him escape that easily. “That’s it? Come on, you can be more specific.”

“Seriously, man,” Ryuji agreed. “I got tortured, so you should too.”

Ren adjusted his position on the couch, staring at the ceiling as he gave her question some serious consideration. “I guess...I’m looking for someone I can have an intelligent conversation with. That has ambition and can challenge me. Someone I can be equals with...a partner.” From the expression on his face, there was no doubt in Ann’s mind that he had someone particular in mind. And that description fit a particular member of the Phantom Thieves too perfectly.

Ryuji seemed to be coming to his own conclusion. “Wait, are you talkin’ about…?”

Ann sat up excitedly. “Ooh, Ren, do you have a crush on someone? You gonna tell us who this girl is?”

“Well, he said _smart,_ so it definitely ain’t you.” There was an undertone of annoyance to his voice that Ann didn’t have time to deal with at this point in the night.

“Screw you, Ryuji!” She turned back to Ren. “Come on, you gotta tell us!” 

“It’s no one. Just go to bed.” Ren brushed her off, probably realizing he’d said too much. He turned over, feigning sleep. Despite Ann’s attempts to dig further, he refused to rejoin the conversation. Ryuji eventually told her to knock it off so they could all focus on falling asleep. 

Well, aside from Mishima, who was still glued to the hotel room toilet.

* * *

The next day in Hawaii, Makoto turned out to be too overwhelmed with her chaperoning duties to spend time with the group. Which meant that Ann was alone with the boys as they (or rather, Ryuji and Mishima) flirted with every girl they came across. 

Bored with their antics, Ann tried to make use of that time to get intel from Ren. Whenever she got a moment alone with him, she made a point to remark about how good Makoto looked in her swimsuit and how pretty she’d been dressing lately. But their leader seemed to have a decent poker face, never reacting to anything she said. 

Unsuccessful with Ren, Ann decided to re-orient her efforts on their adviser. And the perfect opportunity came straight to her in the form of a text message later that afternoon.

 **Makoto:** It seems I finally have some time to spare from chaperoning duties. Would you like to spend some time together and get a break from the boys?

Ann grinned to herself as the perfect plan appeared in her head. 

**Ann:** I’d love to...But my roommate and her friend invited me to have dinner with them and it would be rude to say no now. :( 

**Makoto:** Oh, that’s alright. I understand of course! I’m glad to hear you’re getting along.

She flinched at the obvious disappointment in Makoto’s words. It would all be worth it in the end, she told herself.

 **Ann:** Well, why don’t you invite Ren to spend time with you instead?  
**Ann:** He mentioned to me how it was a shame that you weren’t around as much this trip. 

Some time passed before she received a response. 

**Makoto:** Oh, he did? I guess I’ll reach out to him then.  
**Makoto:** Have a good night, Ann. 

**Ann:** You too, Makoto. Tell Ren I say hello.  
**Ann:** ;)

The emoticon might have been too much. Ann giggled imagining Makoto’s flustered expression on the other end. Her mind was already giddy imagining the cute and extremely romantic Hawaiian date that Makoto and Ren would surely be going on that night. 

So when a group photo arrived in the chat later that night featuring all the boys, Ren included, hanging out together when he _should_ have been with Makoto, she saw red. There was no doubt in her mind why her brilliant plan to bring their two leaders together had gone wrong. 

_God damnit, Ryuji._

The second she spotted him the next morning, she couldn’t restrain her anger. With a determined and hastened pace, she strode right up to him, delivering a purposeful smack to the back of his head. “You idiot!”

“What the hell?” He glared at her as he rubbed the sore spot. “What’s wrong with you?”

She must have made a scary sight, her hands on her hips while she stared him down. He recoiled a bit at the intensity of it. “Why would you drag Ren around last night _again_ to hit on girls? Do you have any idea what you did?”

That seemed to offend him more than her smack had. He closed the distance between them, and while she knew he wasn’t trying to scare her it took her by surprise when he practically snarled at her. “I’m not your damn wingman, Ann! If you want to ask him out, just put on your big girl pants and do it already!”

Ann blinked at him as she processed the implication of his words and the realization hit her. _Oh._ She hadn’t even thought about how her actions might be misinterpreted. Smart move, Takamaki. 

But she refused to let Ryuji know he had fazed her. “It’s not for me, you idiot! I’m trying to set him up with someone else!”

“Yeah, right.”

Ann rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. “I swear on...all the crêpes in the world that I don’t have a thing for Ren. _Really._ ”

“Oh shit, that’s serious.” Ryuji stared at her with wide eyes. “Well, let’s hear it. Who’s the chick?”

She narrowed her eyes at his choice of words but pressed on. “Makoto.”

Leaning back, he brought one hand to his chin. He didn’t seem too surprised. “Ooh yeah, that actually makes a lot of sense. Remember the other night when he was talking about his type? She was the first person who crossed my mind. Her or that shogi player.” Their spat from earlier was now forgotten as he got a conspiratorial look on his face. “So what have you tried so far?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know...I’ve mostly been talking them up to each other.” 

“Ugh, Ann, you’re such a girl. You need to be bolder than that.”

“Well, I _tried_ to set them up on a date last night, but _someone_ had to get in the way of that,” she fired back, crossing her arms in front of her. “If you hadn’t dragged Ren off for some pathetic attempt at flirting instead this could already be a done deal by now!”

“Don’t be mad at me for that! It’s not like I knew this was going on, I just invited my buddies out for some quality guy time.” Before Ann could admonish him further, Ryuji’s face lit up. “Wait, wait. You know...Ren left kind of early yesterday. Yeah, now I remember. He got a text and said he needed to take care of something. He was really secretive about it too. You don’t think…”

A large grin spread out across Ann’s face as she was filled with a renewed hope. It seemed likely that her friends had gotten their romantic Hawaiian date after all. 

Ryuji was now invested. “So do you think they’re together yet?”

Her eyes were practically gleaming as she answered him. “Well if they’re not, they will be soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> A note: If you thought Ann was horrible at this whole matchmaking business, it's because she's supposed to be. We all know how good of an actress she is. Even Ryuji recognized that she was pretty much failing to pull this whole thing off.
> 
> The fact that Joker gives Makoto her codename in both the game (if you choose wisely) and the anime is one of my favorite commonalities between the two media. It's also one of the scenes that I think the anime did better than the source material since you can tell that Ren recognizes that Makoto is a force of nature and respects and admires that about her. If you haven't seen this scene, it exists on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv5PVV0YTLk. 
> 
> Update 7/30 2020: This was originally going to be a multi-part fic, but a lot of the original ideas I had planned for it kind of fell flat and I just didn't have the drive to keep going with it. Since I probably won't be writing for the fandom anymore, I've decided to leave it as a one-shot.


End file.
